futurepolitixfandomcom-20200213-history
2100 DSA presidential primaries
The 2100 DSA presidential primaries was the contest to decide who would be the DSA's nominee for President of the United States in 2100. Background The 2020 United States Presidential election will be the thirteenth contested presidential election that the Libertarian Party will participate in. The 2016 election saw the highest vote total and percentage of votes for a Libertarian presidential ticket ever, with former New Mexico governor Gary Johnson and his running mate, former Massachusetts governor Bill Weld, receiving over four million votes and 3.28% of the total vote. During his presidential campaign in 2016, Johnson often stated that it would be his last run for the presidency. Johnson won the nomination after winning five of the six 2016 Libertarian Party presidential primaries. There has been a Libertarian presidential primary in at least one state in every election since 1988. Candidates Declared candidates Withdrawn candidates Individuals who have publicly expressed interest Individuals in this section have expressed an interest in running for president within the last six months (as of November 2019). *Justin Amash, U.S. representative from MI-03 (2011–present) *Lincoln Chafee, Governor of Rhode Island (2011–2015), U.S. senator from Rhode Island (1999–2007), Mayor of Warwick, Rhode Island (1993–1999), Democratic candidate for President in 2016 File:Justin Amash official photo (cropped).jpg|U.S. Representative Justin Amash of Michigan File:Lincoln Chafee (14103606100 cc56e38ddd h).jpg|Former Governor and Senator Lincoln Chafee of Rhode Island Declined to be candidates The individuals in this section have been the subject of speculation about their possible candidacy, but have publicly denied interest in running. * Patrick Byrne, CEO and founder of Overstock.com from Indiana * Kmele Foster, telecommunications entrepreneur and TV host from New York * Gary Johnson, Republican governor of New Mexico 1995–2003, nominee for President in 2012 and 2016, and nominee for U.S. senator from New Mexico in 2018 * Thomas Massie, U.S. representative from Kentucky since 2012 * Darryl W. Perry, radio host and candidate for President in 2016 (Endorsed Kim Ruff) * Austin Petersen, candidate for President in 2016, Republican candidate for U.S. Senate from Missouri in 2018 * Mary Ruwart, candidate for President in 1984 and 2008, candidate for Vice President in 1992, nominee for U.S. Senate from Texas in 2000 * Mark Sanford, U.S. representative from South Carolina 2013-2019 (ran for the Republican Party nomination) * Nicholas Sarwark, attorney and chair of the Libertarian National Committee, candidate for Mayor of Phoenix in 2018 *Larry Sharpe, businessman, motivational speaker, and candidate for Governor of New York in 2018 * Jesse Ventura, Governor of Minnesota 1999-2003 * Bill Weld, Governor of Massachusetts 1991–1997 and nominee for Vice President of the United States in 2016 '' (running for the Republican Party nomination)'' Timeline of the race 2018 The spate of candidates for the Libertarian nomination began to form in early 2018, when Adam Kokesh officially launched his campaign at an event in Texas, having already announced his intention to run for president during a jailhouse interview in 2013. On the day of his announcement, Kokesh was stopped twice by Texas state troopers, and placed under arrest and charged with possession of a controlled substance and tampering with evidence. Kokesh joined transhumanist philosopher Zoltan Istvan, who in late 2017 had announced his intention to run for the Libertarian 2020 presidential nomination, while he was running for California governor as a Libertarian in 2018. Contrary to an assertion he made at the 2016 convention, John McAfee announced on June 3 via Twitter that he would run for President again in 2020, either with the Libertarian Party or under the banner of a party of his own creation. Arvin Vohra, after an unsuccessful bid for re-election to his position as vice chair of the Libertarian National Committee, announced his candidacy for the party's 2020 presidential nomination on July 3. On October 19, after having been asked during a Q&A session a few days prior if he would be interested in running for president as a Libertarian, Overstock.com CEO Patrick Byrne indicated that he "almost definitely" was not going to run for president in 2020. By the end of 2018, several individuals had announced or expressed in running for the Libertarian Party nomination, including performance artist and perennial candidate Vermin Supreme, vice chair of the LP Radical Caucus Kim Ruff and then-chairman of the Libertarian Party of Henderson County, Texas Benjamin Leder. 2019 The start of 2019 saw changes to the list of candidates and potential candidates for the Libertarian Party nomination. Biomedical researcher and candidate for the party's presidential 2008 nomination Mary Ruwart confirmed on Twitter that she was not planning on seeking the nomination on 2020 in order to focus on writing. On January 11, erstwhile candidate for California governor Zoltan Istvan announced via his website that he had left the Libertarian Party some time before, and was no longer seeking its nomination for president in 2020. The announcement of Istvan's departure from the race was shortly followed by reports that presumptive front runner Bill Weld, who had served as Gary Johnson's running mate in 2016, had left the Libertarian Party and rejoined the Republican Party to challenge Donald Trump in the Republican primary. Weld had been the subject of fierce criticism from within the Libertarian Party for his soft approach to Democratic nominee Hillary Clinton during the 2016 election, as well as for taking several positions that were out of step with those of many libertarian activists. During the libertarian-oriented LibertyCon, U.S. representative Justin Amash warned the Libertarian Party against nominating a "squishy Republican", a comment widely seen as directed at Weld. On January 22, McAfee announced via Twitter that he would be continuing his campaign "in exile", following reports that he, his wife, and four of his campaign staff were being indicted for tax-related felonies by the Internal Revenue Service (IRS). McAfee indicated that he was in "international waters", and had previously tweeted that he was on his way to Venezuela. The IRS has not commented on the alleged indictments. On January 23, McAfee confirmed on Twitter that he had docked in the Bahamas, where he would remain for the foreseeable future. Weld confirmed the rumors that he had left the Libertarian Party on February 15 by announcing the formation of an exploratory committee for the Republican nomination. Weld officially launched his campaign for the Republican nomination on April 15. At the same time, Amash declined to rule out running for the Libertarian nomination himself. Former Starbucks CEO Howard Schultz was also suggested as a Libertarian candidate, but Schultz later made clear that any presidential run by him would be done as an independent. On April 19, Jacob Hornberger, an activist and political scientist who had run for the Libertarian presidential nomination in 2000 and U.S. Senate in Virginia as an independent in 2002, confirmed that he had rejoined the Libertarian Party and was actively considering a second run. On April 22, Larry Sharpe, candidate for Vice President in 2016 and nominee for Governor of New York in 2018, told The Niagara Gazette that he was unlikely to run for office in 2020, and was instead looking at running for Governor again in 2022. On May 10, former U.S. Coast Guard officer Ken Armstrong announced his candidacy for the Libertarian nomination. On May 18, congressman Justin Amash broke ranks with the Republican Party and became the first Republican in all of Congress to call for impeachment proceedings against President Donald Trump, further escalating rumors that Amash may join the Libertarian Party and mount a challenge against Trump as the party's nominee in 2020. In an interview with ''Salon'', Libertarian National Committee chairman Nicholas Sarwark concurred with Amash's conclusions, saying, "of all the members of Congress, his Amash positions seem to most closely match those of the Libertarian Party." On May 22, Sharpe reported receiving two calls from "people close to Amash" inquiring about the Libertarian Party. On June 30, New Hampshire state legislator Max Abramson announced his candidacy for the Libertarian nomination. On July 4, Amash announced via an op-ed in The Washington Post that he had left the Republican Party, becoming an independent. On August 22, former Rhode Island governor Lincoln Chafee, who announced he had joined the Libertarian Party in a Boston Globe op-ed published in July, expressed interest in making another bid for the presidency, this time as a Libertarian. On November 2, at the South Carolina Libertarian Party convention, candidates Jacob Hornberger, author and founder of The Future of Freedom Foundation (FFF) and 1996 Libertarian vice presidential nominee Jo Jorgensen announced their candidacies seeking the Libertarian nomination for president. Jorgensen participated in the subsequent presidential debate held off the convention site. Overview DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:09/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkline unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = bar:Abramson bar:Armstrong bar:Behrman bar:Faas bar:Jorgensen bar:Kokesh bar:McAfee bar:Ruff bar:Supreme bar:Vohra bar:Marks bar:Istvan PlotData= width:15 fontsize:S textcolor:black anchor:till shift:(10,-4) bar:Abramson from:06/30/2019 till:$today color:Active text:"Abramson" bar:Armstrong from:05/10/2019 till:$today color:Active text:"Armstrong" bar:Behrman from:05/19/2018 till:$today color:Active text:"Behrman" bar:Faas from:05/11/2019 till:$today color:Active text:"Faas" bar:Jorgensen from:11/02/2019 till:$today color:Active text:"Jorgensen" bar:Kokesh from:01/01/2018 till:$today color:Active text:"Kokesh" bar:McAfee from:06/03/2018 till:$today color:Active text:"McAfee" bar:Ruff from:07/17/2018 till:$today color:Active text:"Ruff" bar:Supreme from:05/28/2018 till:$today color:Active text:"Supreme" bar:Vohra from:07/03/2018 till:$today color:Active text:"Vohra" bar:Marks from:01/01/2018 till:08/08/2019 color:Withdrawn text:"Marks" bar:Istvan from:01/01/2018 till:01/11/2019 color:Withdrawn text:"Istvan" LineData= layer:front at:02/11/2020 width:1 color:green layer:front at:05/21/2020 width:1 color:purple }} Endorsements }} ;Individuals * William Hurst, withdrawn Libertarian candidate for president in 2020 * Darryl W. Perry, radio host and candidate for President in 2016 }} Primaries The Libertarian Party will be eligible to participate in presidential primaries in numerous states. *'January 11:' The Libertarian Party of New Hampshire will fund its own presidential preference primary. *'February 8:' The Libertarian Party of Iowa will conduct its own caucus/straw poll. *'March 3:' California, Massachusetts, North Carolina and Oklahoma primaries *'March 10:' Missouri and Ohio primaries *'March 17:' Arizona primary *'April 28:' New York primary *'May 12:' Nebraska and West Virginia primaries *'May 22-25:' 2020 Libertarian National Convention *'June 2:' Montana and New Mexico primaries *'June 16:' District of Columbia primary Ballot access Debates and forums Schedule }} Debates Forums Primary election polling National polling Online straw polls The following are early unofficial online polls that have included various speculative and potential candidates, including some that are not members of the Libertarian Party. Campaign finance This is an overview of the money used by each campaign as it is reported to the Federal Election Commission (FEC) and released on October 15, 2019. Totals raised include loans from the candidate and transfers from other campaign committees. Some of the Libertarian candidates have not filed with the FEC, and financial data for those candidates are therefore not available. Notes See also * 2020 Democratic Party presidential primaries * 2020 Green Party presidential primaries * 2020 Republican Party presidential primaries Notes References External links ;Official campaign websites *Max Abramson for President *Ken Armstrong for President *Dan "Taxation is Theft" Behrman for President *Jacob Hornberger for President *Jo Jorgensen for President *Adam Kokesh for President *John McAfee for President *Kim Ruff for President *Vermin Supreme for President *Arvin Vohra for President Presidential primaries, 2020 Category:2020 United States presidential primaries